1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus and more particularly, to a display apparatus having a camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus includes a display panel for displaying an image and a light supplying assembly for providing the display panel with light. The light supplying assembly includes a light source module generating the light and a plurality of optical elements supplying the light to the display panel. The display panel may include a liquid crystal material for adjusting the transmission of the light therethrough.
Customer demand for products having various capabilities has lead to the implementation of camera modules together with display apparatus, such as in laptop computers. Generally, the camera module is manufactured separately from the display panel, and is installed in the product separately from a receiving part that receives the display panel. These products typically have small connection spaces available for the camera module. Moreover, a connecting cable structure of the camera module and the display panel may be complicated by the small connection spaces.